


Cover for "Itiner"

by Monikitaa



Series: Cover Art [31]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Father/Son Cherik - Freeform, Inspired by Fanfiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikitaa/pseuds/Monikitaa
Summary: Post World War Two, former Nazi prisoner Erik Lehnsherr decides he wants to take matters into his own hands, and hunt down the men who tortured him and his family. It is on the way to killing one of these men when he happens upon Charles, a child left an orphan by the War. When he realizes the boy has talents such as his own, Erik knows he can't leave the boy on his own. During their journey across England, a bond forms between the two, and they soon finds themselves in deeper trouble than they had originally thought.





	Cover for "Itiner"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_shadows_of_my_mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_shadows_of_my_mind/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Itiner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464094) by [The_shadows_of_my_mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_shadows_of_my_mind/pseuds/The_shadows_of_my_mind). 



> Post World War Two, former Nazi prisoner Erik Lehnsherr decides he wants to take matters into his own hands, and hunt down the men who tortured him and his family. It is on the way to killing one of these men when he happens upon Charles, a child left an orphan by the War. When he realizes the boy has talents such as his own, Erik knows he can't leave the boy on his own. During their journey across England, a bond forms between the two, and they soon finds themselves in deeper trouble than they had originally thought.

           


End file.
